Sparks
by Rietta
Summary: "He'll sleep with anything, if it's gorgeous enough..." '...which naturally means- not me.'


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be siphoning off my food budget to fund train tickets. Good thing I **_**like**_** Tesco value cheddar!**

**This one was written **_**ages**_** ago, probably before I started M&M actually. Naturally, I lost the notebook it was written in and only just got around to typing it up.**

**Dedicated to my Cardiff girls in thanks for an amazing weekend. And lo and behold, it's actually canon!**

**Special thanks to Amethystbutterflys for the beta. Caru'ch cariad! x**

"He'll sleep with anything, if it's gorgeous enough."

Tosh's bright, confidential tones were convincing enough to fool Gwen and Owen, who were both thoroughly caught up in the speculation about Jack's sexuality. So it was only Ianto who noticed the slight hint of bitterness underlying her tones. He shot her a sympathetic glance, knowing what she was thinking: '_which naturally means- not me_.'

It wasn't that Tosh _wanted_ to sleep with Jack, but Ianto was sensitive enough to realise that the tech expert felt inadequate being the only one Jack didn't hit on on a regular basis- although in his mind this did not mean for a second that Tosh wasn't gorgeous.

Watching via the CCTV in his office, Jack caught the tone over the comms and frowned. Maybe Tosh needed a little TLC? It was just… Jack Harkness needed a spark.

Owen had a spark. The way the medic had fought every step of the way to get Katie a diagnosis; the way he had refused to give up even after her death; the way he had beaten the hell out of Jack when he'd caught up with the Captain again… That had all impressed Jack no end. As did the good-natured way the (predominantly straight) medic fended off the Captain's far-from-serious advances. In practically everything he did, Owen had that spark which Jack required.

Gwen had a spark. The way she'd run through a carpark in the rain to sate her curiosity, stalked Jack for information and been relatively unfazed by his immortality… Bloody amazing. Added to which, the Captain could not deny his attraction to the Welshwoman; and the very obvious fact that the attraction was mutual just added to the spark. Oh yes, even more so than Owen, Gwen had the spark that Jack was looking for.

Ianto had a spark. Hell, he had a spark! The suits, the sarcasm, the all-round brilliance, the witty sense of humour… It all set Jack's pulse racing. As for the determination Ianto had employed in order to get a job… His superior pterodactyl-taming skills… The eye-rolls and eyebrow-raises… And that _orgasmic_ coffee… Oh yes, Ianto had a spark so strong it regularly sent Jack running for a cold shower.

But Tosh… Tosh was a different story. Yes, she was gorgeous, moderately confidant, and sexy- _now_. But when Jack had first met the Japanese woman in that dingy UNIT cell, there had been no spark. Instead Tosh had awakened all of Jack's 'hero' instincts- the burning need to rescue, nurture and protect the defeated wreck of a woman he saw before him. It was a sensation that carried on to this day. Yes, he was fiercely protective of the sparky members of his team; but his protectiveness for Tosh went above and beyond that. He would have walked to the furthest corners of the galaxy to keep her safe; and the Captain didn't need a spark from Tosh to overwrite the deep affection he already felt for her.

Unfortunately, the tech expert didn't seem to see it that way. Instead of realising that the lack of flirting singled her out as the special one, she assumed it meant she was the ugly one; the unattractive one. Yes, definitely time to show Tosh some TLC, Jack decided as he headed back to the boardroom.

"Tosh, my darling, have you got the results of those tests for me yet, or are you providing me with the opportunity to sit back and watch you bend over your desk to retrieve them?"

Not the best flirtatious comment he had ever come up with- indeed not even logistically applicable at that moment; but it had the desired effect. The tech expert flushed scarlet at the implication of her boss' words; but nevertheless it was a much happier Tosh who pulled out her PDA and began reading out results. Maybe she wasn't quite so unattractive after all…


End file.
